<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>day iv; office life and neighbourhood by LastMelodya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938848">day iv; office life and neighbourhood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastMelodya/pseuds/LastMelodya'>LastMelodya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>all's fair in love and war [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, LeviHan Week, LeviHanWeek2021, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastMelodya/pseuds/LastMelodya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi mengingat malam-malam di mana Hanji akan mengetuk jendela kamarnya, berpiama dan tanpa alas kaki dengan kuncir rambutnya yang mengendur, "Boleh aku tidur di sini, Levi?" [ for LeviHan Week 2021 day 4 ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>all's fair in love and war [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>day iv; office life and neighbourhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hajime Isayama. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.</p>
<p>Warning: drabble, au, miss typo(s), and other stuffs.</p>
<p>Note: dedicated for LeviHan Week 2021. for more stuffs let's check under the hashtag #LHWeek2021 or levihanfess on twitter ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>.: all's fair in love and war :.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>( drabble collections for LeviHan Week 2021 )</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> <strong>day iv; office life/neighbourhood</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>we weren't just friend.</em>
</p>
<p>Levi mengingat malam-malam di mana Hanji akan mengetuk jendela kamarnya, berpiama dan tanpa alas kaki dengan kuncir rambutnya yang mengendur, "Boleh aku tidur di sini, Levi?"</p>
<p>Levi tidak akan menjawab, tapi Hanji mengerti dan ia akan mendorong jendelanya ke dalam, memasuki kamar Levi yang remang dan mengambil tempat di sebelahnya.</p>
<p>Levi akan membagi selimutnya, membagi bantalnya, membagi malam-malamnya. Ia suka menghirup aroma Hanji yang seperti pewangi pakaian. Ia suka memerhatikan wajah itu sampai terlelap, sampai terang bulan berganti pagi, sampai alarmnya berdering dan Hanji menutup wajah dengan selimut sepenuhnya.</p>
<p>Di malam-malam lainnya, mereka akan berkonversasi hingga pagi. Tentang Hanji yang lelah dengan tanggung jawabnya sebagai pimpinan langsung di kantor, tentang Levi yang dipromosikan oleh pamannya sendiri, tentang hal-hal sederhana yang luput dari pandang-pandang Levi, tentang relasi mereka yang tak akan pernah terdefinisikan.</p>
<p>Mungkin, mungkin peran Levi hanya sebagai penghibur di malam hari, pendengar setia keluh kesah <em>after office</em>-nya yang menggila. Tapi, terkadang, Levi pikir ia tidak apa-apa. Selama Hanji masih tinggal di sebelah rumahnya, selama Hanji masih mendatanginya di tengah-tengah malam, selama Hanji terlelap sambil memegang jemarinya, selama ia masih bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama wanita itu.</p>
<p>Levi tak apa. Ia masih tidak akan mengunci jendela kamarnya. Berharap Hanji datang dengan piama dan rambut berantakan, dan senyum lelah namun tulus di belah bibirnya.</p>
<p>Begini saja sudah cukup.</p>
<p>Bagi Levi, segalanya cukup.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.<br/>[]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>